vrtrafandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
Server Updates 02 NOV, 2017 Update * Fixed an issue with combat/magic skill merits applying skill levels to the incorrect skill. * Fixed an issue with Meanderer in Abyssea-Konschtat where it was not able to be engaged/casted upon by players. * Fixed an issue with Guimauve in Abyssea-Konschtat where it was not checking 'Impossible To Gauge'. * Fixed an issue preventing Jailer of Hope from casting spells. * Fixed an issue with Abyssea NMs casting the incorrect spells. * Fixed an issue with Abyssea NMs using the incorrect TP moves. * Buffed Absolute Virtue to reflect more to his Retail version. Now uses Benediction, Chainspells, Mighty Strikes and Perfect Dodge at random times. * Under chainspell he will use Aeroga 4, Aero 5, Tornado 2, Comet and Meteor. * Jailer of Love now spawns Absolute Virtue 100% and claims him to the party on mob death. 30 OCT, 2017 Update * Latent effect refresh fixed. * New players receiving a linkshell fixed. * Guild NPC's crashing the server fixed. * Issue with drops from certain monsters has been fixed. * Issue with KS99 Wyrm turning directly to face tank has been fixed. 28 OCT, 2017 Update * Fixed an issue with Latent Effects not activating on items * Added the following zones to the Nexus Cape allowable zone list: ** Carpenter's Landing, Bibiki Bay, Al Zahbi, Aht Urghan Whitegate, Wajaom Woodlands, Bhaflau Thickets, Arrapago Reef, Mount Zhayolm, Caedarva Mire, Pashow Marshlands, The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah, Western Altepa Desert 26 OCT, 2017 Update * Wake Warder Wanda now drops Dragon Staff * Removed Fortune Parchment items as possible drops in Dynamis - Beaucedine * Removed "boss weakening" items as possible drops from Dreamland Dynamis NMs, as these items have no effect on the zone bosses (unlike old-school retail) * The Fomor Attestation NMs in Dynamis - Beaucedine have had their spellcasting abilities restored, to be in line with their job combinations. They now also will use their appropriate jobs' 2-hour abilities. * The job-specific NMs in Dynamis - Xarcabard now use their corresponding jobs' 2-hour ability * Dynamis Lord now uses his appropriate 2-hour abilities * The INT/Magic Attack Bonus/Magic Accuracy of Apocalyptic Beast in Dynamis - Buburimu has been greatly increased, to make his offensive black magic more powerful. 15 OCT, 2017 Update * SMN bloodpacts now work again! * DRG Healing Breath works again, Offensive will be fixed on next reset * Mobs that cast the spell "Doom" will now actually kill you if you don't have cursna or holy waters 14 OCT, 2017 Update * The spawn coordinates for Argus in Maze of Shakhrami were fixed so that he no longer spawns in a wall. * Dynamic weather was added to the following zones to resolve a rendering issue with the sky that caused it to be solid black: ** Xarcabard S ** Beaucedine Glacier S ** Castle Zvahl Baileys S ** Castle Zvahl Keep S * Mob spawn coordinates were adjusted to avoid mob congestion in the following zones: ** Monastic Cavern ** Ifrit's Cauldron ** Apollyon NE * Dynamis changes: ** Miscellaneous items such as crafting materials, beastcoins, and unusable NM pop items were removed (the crafting materials and beastcoins are stocked on the Auction House). ** The drop rate of relic weapons and relic gear (including -1 gear) was decreased. (If you've ran Dynamis in a group with Treasure Hunter you'll understand why) in an effort to reduce the vomit of drops off Dynamis mobs. DSP by default has a much higher drop rate on relic items than retail did, so this will not prevent you from obtaining wanted relic gear. Please note that CURRENCY DROP RATES WERE NOT ADJUSTED IN ANY WAY. Also please note that the drop rates of the job specific relic gear from the NMs in Dynamis - Xarcabard were not altered. ** The spawn coordinates for 20 statues in Dynamis - Valkurm were adjusted to allow for them to be pulled safely, instead of linking all 20 statues at once no matter how you pulled. * KNOWN ISSUES: Dragoon Healing Breaths and Wyvern Offensive Breaths are currently experiencing bugs. We are also aware that Summoner's Spirits are no longer casting offensive spells on mobs. The developers are working to resolve these issues. 08 OCT, 2017 Update Misc. Enhancements: * New BCNM added in place of Petrifying Pair in Ghelsba Outpost. The entry item is a Sky Orb. Here you will fight Tenzen and his pet flan for a chance at bahamut V2 gear and random dyna currency * Zilart Beastmen Kings have been increased in difficulty slightly to compensate for Level 80 cap, since they are involved with the Mythic quest. They also now use their respective 2-hour abilities successfully. They can still be easily defeated by a balanced party of 6 players. Please note that Tzee Xicu uses Astral Flow but does not summon an avatar to perform the AF ability. This issue is still being worked on. * Zilart Beastmen Kings are now also on a 2-5 day lottery spawn off the king placeholder, so they will not just be sitting up idle every day. * The respawn times on the Zeni Point mobs at Mamool Ja Staging Point/Puddings/Colibri Bird camp have been reduced in respawn time to better support a party. * Guttler and Aymur have seen their stats added/reworked appropriately to be more valuable to their corresponding job. See our Custom Mythic/Relic page to see the stats! * The stats on Level 80 Nirvana (SMN mythic) have been corrected. * Adamantoise and Aspidochelone are tired of getting killed in 10 seconds and have worked together to grow stronger! Aspid now has the ability to go into his shell and gains a massive regen effect while doing so. Bring the damage when planning to fight him! * The NM Oni Carcass has had his respawn timer lowered from 21-24 hours down to 8 hours. Sky Enhancements: * Sky gods now have their appropriate 2-hour abilities restored. ZNM Enhancements: * Several T3 NMs now have the ability to spawn their correct add mob and use their appropriate 2-hour abilities. * Enfeebling resistances have been added to T3 NMs. * T4 NMs now no longer turn directly to face the tank, in order to enable the flail move they have and better simulate retail behavior. (same applies to the HNM versions of the T4 NMs also). Sea Enhancements: * Appropriate 2-hour abilities added back to Sea Jailers. * Ix'DRK now spawns the same method as retail! * The level of the Hpemde mobs were increased so that they will "aggro" a Level 80 player from under the water. * The Inhumers on Layer 3 of Apollyon SE (Limbus) have had their spawn coordinates adjusted to be better spread out on the layer. Dynamis enhancements: ''' * The CoP Dreamland Dynamis bosses have had their respective 2-hour abilities restored. The Diabolos bosses in Tavnazia have experienced a massive increase in hit points (previously only had 12,000 when the other bosses have 40,000). Enfeebling resistances have also been added. '''Abyssea Enhancements: * The VNM NMs have been altered slightly. The T3 VNM will now spawn in the same location that the T2 was killed (if your luck is good enough!). It will NOT spawn in the previously designated location. If the T3 does not spawn then keep trying! The T2 will still spawn in the previously designated location after defeating a T1 NM. * Several Abyssea NMs have seen the restoration of their appropriate 2-hour abilities. This restoration will continue until all NMs have their 2-hours back. 22 JUL, 2017 Update * Afflatus Abilities for whm has been changed to Level 41. This is due to a current bug in dsp that allows subjobs to use them. This is not intended. * Added Custom KSNM's * Added a Custom Relic/Mythic upgrade to 80 Quest. 11 JUL, 2017 Update * BLU can now equip ridill. * SCH can wear morrigan's gear. * DNC can wear skadi's gear. * Tons of new Custom Drops Click the link to see! * New Custom Crafts added! Click to see! * Homepoint bug fixed! * Mythic quest added in but not quite ready yet!